


Leave This Blue Neighborhood

by witchierichie



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, low key based off of troye sivans music, nick and abby if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchierichie/pseuds/witchierichie
Summary: Yeah, there's so much history in these streetsAnd mama’s good eatsAnd wonder on repeatThere's so much history in my headThe people I've leftThe ones that I've kept-or-Simon spends one last day with his friends before they all go off to college





	Leave This Blue Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> I low key based this off of Suburbia by Troye Sivan tbh

Although he had dreamt of it hundreds of times, Simon Spier never imagined taping up the last box in his room. Small brown boxes stacked on top of each other around his room, holding all his belongings, all his memories. He was leaving for college in less than two days, and he was leaving behind everything he knew in Georgia, except one person. Bram Greenfeld, his boyfriend and the love of his life. They were both going to the same school in Los Angeles, a dream that both had shared long before they had started dating.

Senior year was hectic, but even that was an understatement. Not only did Simon have nine simple months to finish every piece of high school and apply to colleges, but it was the first year he was able to live as his true authentic life. He had no shame in holding his boyfriend’s hand as they walked down the hallways and he wasn’t afraid to kiss him in the cafeteria. It was crazy for him to imagine that just a few months prior he was living as a shell of his true self.

As Simon looked at the boxes littering his room, he thought of everything that got him here. Entering Creekwood High as a freshman with his best friends Nick and Leah by his side. The girls he “dated” in some attempt to live out the life he thought he was supposed to have. The countless musical rehearsals he had to attend, even if he didn’t have a single line. The hundreds of emails he shared with Blue, the emails, and conversations that helped him get to where he is now. Of course, with the good, there is always the bad. He can’t help but to think of Martin Addison, Creekwood’s resident dipshit. The countless months that Martin blackmailed him so that he could get with one of Simon’s greatest friends, Abby Suso.He winced at the memory of Martin outing him to the entire school, just because he didn’t get what he wanted. As much as Simon hated Martin, in a way he had to thank him, because without all of it Simon may have never known that Bram was Blue.

A knock on his door brings Simon out of his thoughts. He makes his way towards the door and opens it, revealing his mom standing on the other side.

“Oh wow.” She says as she looks around the room. A single tear escapes from her, trying her best to keep Simon from seeing.

“So this is it, huh?” She states as she smiles at Simon.

“I guess so.” Simon says with a small laugh.

His mom wraps her arms around him, and although he is several inches taller than her Simon melts into the embrace. Of course, he is excited about the future, what gay kid wouldn’t be excited to move to Los Angeles? Regardless he can’t help but think about how much he will miss those he loves.

Simon’s mom pulls away and wipes away the few stray tears and gives him a smile.

“I came up here to tell you that your friends are here.” She says with a smile.

He smiles at her and heads down the stairs to see his friends sitting on the couch. Leah, Abby, Nick, Garrett, and Bram. Today is the last day that really any of them will be able to see each other for months so they wanted to get together and have one last great day.

“Hey, guys.” Simon says with a big grin as he steps into the living room.   

“Hey, sunshine.” Bram says as he gives Simon a small peck on the cheek. A small act that will always make Simon blush for as long as he will live.

“Ready to go?” Nick asks as he stands up. They all nod in agreement. As they step outside, they are greeted by the summer heat.

“I really can’t wait until I can have some nice weather.” Leah moans and Simon laughs, he knows he will miss her always complaining about the temperature.

“We’re still going to Waffle House?” Garrett asks with raised eyebrows.

“Of course.” Abby states as if he just asked the most ridiculous question she’d ever heard.

Garrett shakes his head with a small laugh and unlocks his car, “Who is riding with me?” He asks. Nick, Leah, and Abby all raise their hands.

“Guess it’s just Simon and me then.” Bram says as Simon unlocks his car.

“See you love birds soon.” Abby says as she closes the door to Garrett’s car.

The boys get into Simon’s car and he immediately turns on the air. “I can’t believe this is it.” Simon states as he backs out of his driveway.

“I know, it’s really crazy. This is really the end of living in Georgia. The end of suburbia.” Bram says with a small laugh. “You know, I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else but you Si.” He adds.

A smile breaks out onto Simon’s face as he takes Bram’s hand into his and places a soft kiss on his knuckles.

“I love you, I really do.” He says, Simon has said this to Bram so many times that he’s lost count, but every utterance feels like the first.

“I love you, too Si.” Bram replies with an audible grin.

\------------------------

“I’ve never been so sad about being at Waffle House.” Nick says as he slides into their usual booth.

“What are we going to do if they don’t have a Waffle House in New York, baby?” Abby replies.

“Cry probably.”

Leah laughs and rolls her eyes at them, it’s the last time she’ll be able to do that for a while.

“I really can’t believe we are all going so far away from each other.” She says with a frown, Leah is in no way ready to stop seeing her friends. Her annoying, frustrating, amazing friends.

Simon mulls her words over in his mind. Nick and Abby are both going to New York together, and have never been happier together. Garrett is going to Washington on a full-ride soccer scholarship, and while he pretends to not be stressed about it they all know he is. Leah is going to school in Oregon, the closest to Simon and Bram but still a solid day away. All of them going off in different directions but silently praying they all stay in touch. Simon and Bram going to school in LA together, the excitement for California weather and mentalities vibrates through their systems.

“Hey Si, remember when we came here with Monkey’s Asshole to run lines?” Abby asks as she takes a big bite of her waffle.

“Oh god, I try not to.” Simon snorts.

“Dude, sometimes I wish I could’ve fought him in the parking lot.” Garrett says as he wipes his hands.

“It’s okay, Martin is a piece of shit, but at least I got something great out of all of it.” Simon says as he looks at Bram, who has a noticeable pink tint to his cheeks.

“Stop you’re giving me a toothache.” Leah laughs.

“Is it me, or is it your waffles?” Simon says with a wink. She shakes her and smiles at him.

\-------------------------------

The group sits in their booth for hours telling stories and reliving old memories. Booming laughs and tear full smiles are shared at the booth that has been theirs for years. After this week, the booth will become someone else’s, another friend group, another couple, another life. Their memories will always live in the back booth of the Waffle House in this Georgia suburb.

As the group says their goodbyes in the parking lot, the sun is on its way to being set and the sky is filled with soft pink clouds. Promises of texting each other every day and keeping their group chat alive regardless of time differences are spoken into the open air.

As Simon starts his car and looks over at his boyfriend he knows his time here has come to an end.

“Tomorrow.” Bram says as he looks out the window.

“What time are you leaving?” Simon asks as he takes his hand in his.

“Six, my mom wants to get an early start.” He says with a small laugh.

“I think we’re leaving at seven but knowing my mom we will all be out the door by six thirty.” Simon replies.

Simon pulls into Bram’s driveway and leans over to give him a kiss.

“I love you.” Bram whispers, something that the two do when they want to keep these moments entirely between them.

“I love you, too.” Simon says as he places another kiss on his lips.

“I’ll see you by Thursday.” Bram says with a smile as he steps out of the car. Simons nods in agreement.

“See you then, my love.” Bram says as he closes the car door.

\-----------------------

Just as Simon had expected, his family was on the road by six thirty, the car packed with boxes. He looks out the window at the sky filled with soft blue hues, he knows Bram is looking at the same sky as he drives, he knows that all his friends with see variations of this skyline today. As he looks out the window he says one last silent goodbye to Georgia, to suburbia.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: luv-simon


End file.
